Sapphire's Promise REPOST
by ponygurl12321
Summary: IM BACK! My stroy got deleted but its back now! My oc Saphire has to save Equestria! There will be romance and violince!1 You are gonna love it! Now edited by my bff SO READ IT OK. AND NO FLAMS!


_**AN 2: Im realy sad my story got dleleted. Im nut a troll i worked realy hard on this story and i cryed when i got so many bad revews. I got mi bff laurin to edit tis so it wont get falmed so much and tose butheads wont delete it agin! She dosnt watch mlp but shes realy god at speling!**_

_**THX laurin! U rock!**_

**AN: ok I just read THE BEST STORy EVERRRRR! It s called fallout equestria, u may have herd (get it) of it. It's superrr long (and kinda borin lol) so I figured I can write an even better story! Ok here goes… oh yeah my sister halped with this 1 but I did the rest my self**

**Oh btw I don't own MLP (if I did there would be no twilight lol)**

**No flames… ok here it is**

It was a beautiful day in Ponyville. I woke up and looked in the mirror. I sighed. My life is so boring.

My name is Sapphire. My full name is Sapphire Shimmer, but I don't like Shimmer. I just like Sapphire, and that's all (if u know where this is from u rock!) I'm part pony, part zebra, and a little bit griffin so I have some stripes and also I have wings but no beak and a normal pony face but prettier than normal. I have a long, loose curl white mane with white strips that I usually wear a bow on. My tail is pink and in a pony tail (obvs) Oh and did I mention my coat is sapphire thats how I got my name. My cutie mark is of a blue fire. The blue matches with the bracelet, my special zebra bracelet. I wear it AT ALL TIMES mostly cause I'm part zebra but also its really pretty.

I live in Ponyville with my friends Fluttershy, Apple Jack, Rares (aka rarity), Rainbow Dash, Pinky Pie, oh and Twilight(I really don't like her, she's whinny (lol) and likes to complain, ugh) I have to live in Ponyville because I got dropped off when I was a foal and Applejack's family adopted me. Oh yeah, and my parents are dead to. Lots of ponies don't like me because I'm part zebra. IDK why. It's not like I talk in rhymes or anything weird like that or anything.

Today I was walking down the street with all my friends, except forTwilight, she's SOOO annoying! Well she was there but she's not my friend so… We were talking about the Pone Direction (that means One Direction) concert that was going to happen in Canterlot next week. We were so mad that we couldn't get tickets, since Pone Direction is all of our favorite band.

"Twilight, are you sure your brother can't get tickets?" I asked. Twilight's brother lives in Canterlot so I hoped he could at least get us some backstage passes. I had to ask even tho I don't like her.

"No," sighed Twilight. "Shining Armor has to take his girlfriend out on a date. Besides he hates Pone Direction."

"How can you hate Pone Direction?" questioned Pinky, bouncing like a pink rubber ball. It was really annoying.

"Do you know who I hate?" said Rainbow Dash. We all yelled "Tailer Swift" at the same time, because no pony likes that little fatso snob earth pony.

Then we hoofbumped, because we're bffs. And we all HATE tailer Swift (who doesnt?)

"Rares who's your favorite buck of Pone Direction," I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Mayn of course," the preppy unicorn replied. "He's the hottest for sure."

"Hes okay but I like Hairy better"

"Too bad he's dating that little snob Tailer Swift," Rainbow Dash said.

"I hate her guts," I said. All my friends nodded yes.

"Let's go to Starbucks and get some coffee," said Apple Jack. I agreed. "But only decaf so I don't get fat like Tailer Swift." We all laughed out loud loudly. Then we went to t Starbucks.

Suddenly my head started hurting and than I passed out! I started experencing a vision. Or at least that's what I think it was. In the vision I was at Pone Direction concert. But just as they started singing, all the lights went out and the strobe lights started spewing out blobs of black smoke! Soon everything was coved in smoke even the stage and everypony in the audience disapeared too. I was alone with a gigantic clod of black smoke, and the evil sound of creepy laughter rang all around me! It sounded like a pedofile on the prowl!

"What's GOING ON HERE!" I yelled real angry. But all I could hear was evil laughter. I started choking on smoke.

"SAPPHIRE! ARE YOU OKAY?" asked Rarety. I was lying on the side walk.

"Yeah I'm fine but I think I had a vision!" I said brushing dirt off my shiny sparkly coat.

"Oooh! Was it about apples?" Apple Jack excited. That girl's too obsessed with apples for her own good!

"No, it wasn't about stupid apples you dumby!" I yelled. "It's about the fate of Equestria!"

Twilight looked worried as usual. "We better go see princess Cellestia then! I wonder why you would get it, not the princess's favorite student aka ME." Ugh what a little brat!

"Probably cause I'm part zebra," I said. My bracelet was twitching like it did whenever something big. Which is almost never considering we live in Ponyville.

"Well no need to wait! Let's head for Canterlot pronto!" said Pinky.

So we all went for Canterlot!

Excited huh? It's heatin up

**_THX LAURIN U R THE BBFF best bff! No bad revews okk!_**


End file.
